More than a feeling
by Dean-Fury
Summary: Dean/Ellen  het sex . Just a little something I wrote for a prompt. Jo knows and Sam doesn't want to.


1st go at this, written for a prompt on another site.

* * *

><p>She knew who had entered her bar, even without the tell-tale grumble of the Impala's engine preceding the bell over the door sounding. She knew because of the silence that fell over the place as the door opened to reveal the two men that were as revered and reviled as their father had been.<p>

People either loved or loathed the Winchester siblings.

Ellen watched as they ignored the scrutiny of both the guys and the girls in the bar and made their way over to her at the counter that she stood leaning against. Dean smiled at her and she knew where her hat fell, at least where he was concerned.

He looked great she thought a little tan on his face and a little more weight on his frame since the last time that she'd seen him two months ago. He stepped round her, hiding his face from his brother and deepening the smile causing her insides to flip a little as he leant on the counter next to her, invading her personal space by letting his thigh rest up against hers.

"Hey boys," she finally said, nodding to include Sam in the greeting. "How's tricks?"

"We're good. Be better with a whiskey," Dean offered and she couldn't help following the path of his tongue as he licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom one.

Tearing her eyes away from his mouth and her thoughts from what he did to her with that tongue the last time they were through here Ellen pushed herself off the bar and started round it, hand lazily trailing his hip as she did but eyes on Sam. "Sam, what'll be your poison?"

"Beer's fine Ellen, thanks."

They settled down side by side on a couple of stools and waited while she fetched their drinks. Ellen put the beer down in front of Sam and slid a glass over to Dean placing the bottle on the counter.

"You know me so well," he chuckled as he poured one, downed it and then poured another. That too got thrown back and Ellen put a steadying hand on his. "Hey, easy there tiger. I want you to be able to stand later." She tightened her grip, squeezing his hand lightly and then let go.

"Message received." Dean poured a third but just nursed it in his hands, smiling a crooked little smile at Ellen as he did.

"I need a hand downstairs with a couple of the barrels, you up for it?"

They held eye contact until Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sudden tension in the air and cleared his throat.

Dean leaned on the counter and all but undressed Ellen with his eyes. "Always up for you Ellen."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You'd flirt with anything, wouldn't you?" He realised how that sounded when his brother laughed and Ellen scowled at him. "Oh no, I didn't mean that."

"You looking to sleep out in the car?," Ellen asked trying not to join in Dean's laughter at his brother's lack of tact.

"Sorry Ellen," the young Winchester offered, big eyes begging for forgiveness.

She reached over and put a hand on Sam's face. "Apology accepted honey. Jo watch the bar," she called to her daughter who scowled at her and the Winchesters but went on serving. Ellen turned and hooked a finger at Dean. "Come on you; earn your bed for the night."

"Yes ma'am," he replied slipping easily off his chair and heading round the bar. He made a show of ogling Ellen's backside, turning and winking at his brother as he did. Sam just shook his head and lifted their bags from the floor. "I'll get us settled in while you're risking death or dismemberment."

"Don't wait up," his brother threw back at him and then he disappeared down the stairs after Ellen.

"You should be so lucky," Sam called after him and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dean let out a soft huff of air as Ellen pushed him against the wall, hips sliding against his, her mouth turned down in a displeased frown. "I don't know, you don't call, you don't write…"<p>

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. "But you love me anyway?," he asked sliding her hair off her neck and fastening his lips to the skin there.

"Don't you dare leave a mark or you can explain to Jo and your brother what we're doing here."

He pulled his head back and grinned at her. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Well," she said, sliding her hands onto his hips and running her thumbs over the skin above his jeans. "At the moment I think I'm going let you kiss me stupid and then I might let you get off before you have to go back to your brother and explain why you need to jerk off in the shower. How's that to be going on with?"

"Works for me." His hands were already working on the buttons of her shirt, sliding it off and down her arms as he pulled her in and started to kiss her. He worked his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and taking control when she opened up for him. Her bra was next, deft fingers popping the clasp at the front and freeing her breasts. He broke the kiss, ducking down and gently taking her nipple in his lips, tongue flicking over it.

"Jesus Dean." He lifted his head and kissed her again, fingers working her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples until they were hard under his touch. "Yeah," she whispered softly into his lips.

"Missed you," he breathed back at her and then dropped his head again, teeth scrapping skin causing her to hiss and grip his head with her hands.

His hands slipped lower, working her belt and then the button and zip and then pushing her jeans down, He lifted her onto one of the barrels, kneeling and pushing his head between her legs, mouthing her through her panties. Heat and desire raced through her as he continued to work her jeans and boots off until she was sitting in her panties with her bra and shirt hanging from her wrists. With one pull he removed the last barrier to his goal and then spread her wide with his fingers. Green eyes locked with hers as he slowly moved in and licked her, tongue flat until her reached her clit where he curled it and moved in to suck at her.

She groaned as fingers found their way into the mix, pushing slowly into her, tongue lapping round them, getting her wet in more ways than one.

Catching his hair she pulled him to his feet again. "Stop fucking around and just fuck me boy," she demanded tugging his jeans opened and freeing him from them. She gave his dick a lazy pump and then leaned back against the wall spreading herself wider as she did. "Well, get on with it, I got a bar to run."

"Your pillow talk needs work" he chuckled and pushed his jeans down his legs, catching her thighs and pushing them apart, crowding his way in and then working his dick inside her with short, shallow thrusts.

"Ain't pillow talk with no bed boy. Come on Dean, fuck me. Ain't gonna break you know baby boy."

Permission given, he steadied himself against the wall with one hand and thrust in hard and deep, just the way she liked it. "That good?," he growled in her ear, pulling almost all the way clear before pushing in again.

"Less chat, gonna need that breath," she promised him, pushing her own hips up to meet his thrust and sliding him all the way home again.

He groaned into Ellen's shoulder, his teeth scraping the skin there as she reached round and gripped his ass, bringing him in hard and fast against her.

"Fuck, Ellen," he moaned quietly, tilting his head back and capturing her lips to keep the noises that he wanted to make inside.

"Want you spread out naked on my bed. Gonna ride you later," she whispered against his mouth as her hand slipped down to cup his balls, squeezing them gently and making him shudder against her.

Dean grunted his approval of that, the touch being enough to tip him over the edge. He could feel Ellen clench down on him as he rode out his own orgasm, the tightness almost painful as she climaxed and he couldn't hold back the cry as they finished almost together.

The rough skin of her hands brushed his face and then Ellen pulled his head back down to her shoulder, her fingers cold as they explored up under his shirt, tracing the muscles of his back as she waited for him to calm down. "You good?," she finally asked him, lips brushing his ear and a smile lighting her face as he shivered against her at the touch.

"Oh yeah."

"Good." With a slap to his backside she hopped off the barrel and pulled away from him, leaving him leaning back wasted against the wall of the cellar. She could feel his heated gaze follow her though as she pulled her jeans back on and redressed. "Now tuck it back in your pants and get your ass over here, help me get this barrel changed before Sam, or heaven help us Jo, comes looking for us."

"Yes ma'am," he answered, taking his shirt off and then stripping his t-shirt to clean himself up. He watched her as she watched him wipe the cooling come slowly from his dick and then pull his shirt back over his shoulders.

Ellen couldn't resist walking back over to him and he frowned at the look on her face. "I just got cleaned," he stated watching and then hissing as she dropped her hands to his dick and none too carefully tucked him back into his jeans. "Even you don't have that good a recovery time," she chuckled, raising a hand and stroking his cheek with it.

"For you, I'd give it a shot."

"Save it for later." She fastened his belt and slid the hand on his cheek up into his hair, dragging him down for a kiss that had him almost ready to prove the point.

"We actually gonna change the barrel this time?," he asked as he finally came up for some much needed air.

Ellen shot him a smile. "Well I didn't just bring you down here because you got a sweet ass," she laughed, sliding her hands round and squeezing his backside, pulling him in and grinding against him until she felt him start to harden against her and then she pulled away.

He stared at his crotch and then at her having to adjust himself in his jeans. "Really?," he asked with a gesture that got a smile from her.

"Hey, I earned my reputation as a blue balling bitch," Ellen answered smugly tapping his cheek and walking away. Shooting him a look back over her shoulder she chuckled at him. "I'll make it up to you later."

"You'd better."

Sam laughed and Jo huffed. "I tell you, they are!"

"Yeah right," he chuckled. "My brother and your mother? No way!"

* * *

><p>Jo leant in with a knowing smile on her face. "Well Mr College Smart, tell me then…..why when it isn't that busy has your brother been downstairs to change the barrels twice this week? And why….did mom need to go with him?"<p>

The smile slipped from Sam's face. "Maybe he didn't do it right the first time and she was showing him how?"

It was Jo's turn to smile. "They're down there now, so why don't you go down and see just exactly what it is she's showing him?," she snorted, pushing her way off the bar stool next to Sam's.

He didn't rise to the challenge in her voice. "No, I'm good here." He dropped his eyes down to his laptop and Jo sighed.

"Well if you won't…" She turned on her heel and started for the stairs just as Dean and Ellen emerged. "What kept you?," Jo spat at them.

"Ellen was showing me how the right grip can get the pressure up," Dean deadpanned as he walked by her causing Ellen to bark out a laugh and Sam to choke on his badly timed sip of beer.

"I'll bet she was," Jo threw back at him and then stomped out of the room.

Ellen shook her head and walked over to the beer taps, reaching for a glass and filling it. "Still ain't running right," she said with a look to Dean and a little smile that caught Sam's interest. "Might need to go look at it again later."

A little smile tugged at the corners of Dean's mouth. "Yes ma'am."

Ellen leaned into Dean who was still standing next to her, her chest on just the right level for him to view the wares as she did. "Like it when you call me that," she told him causing Sam to turn his head and stare, waiting for his brother's response.

"I know," was all Dean said but the look in his eyes had Sam wondering how blind he really was.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Dean stayed behind the bar helping Ellen serve the slow trickle of customers through the door and he can't help notice the little brush of hands and the little looks they cast one another when they think he isn't looking.<p>

Dean eventually comes and sits down beside him and Sam can't help watch the way Ellen's hand lingers a touch too long on the glass she brings over for his brother nor the touching skin as she hands it Dean who tilts his head in a silent acknowledgement of whatever that touch means.

He frowns and then instantly laughs at himself because really? This is Dean, king of bedding just legal cheerleaders and that, that is Ellen, a woman old enough to be, and who acts like, their mother. A woman who is Jo's mother goddamn it. Still, there is something in the way his brother watches her as she walks back over to the rear wall to put the bottle back that causes him to tilt his own head and stare at Dean's outline.

"What?," Dean asked without looking at him, glass raising to his lips, the shot tossed in between them.

Sam edges nearer. "Dude, no way. Tell me you've not contemplating what I think you're contemplating."

Dean turns to him at that, face a little flushed but that could be from the alcohol and _that_ grin graces his lips. "Jesus Sammy, contemplating?"

_Yeah Dean cause my grammar is the thing that's wrong here!_. _Are you thinking of fucking Ellen?,_ he wants to ask but doesn't dare because he knows deep down he will not like the answer.

Dean turns the glass between his hands, doesn't speak further but Sam can feel the tension that grips his brother as Ellen walks back over to them.

"What you boys talking about?," she asks, hands resting on the counter near but not touching Dean's own.

"Sam wants to know if I'm contemplating doing you," Dean offers reaching for the beer that had been placed down next to him and turning his head to face her, eyes raking up her body, resting on her breasts and then flicking up to reach her face.

Beside him Sam flusters, elbowing his brother in the ribs with a cry of "Dean!" that has Ellen throw back her head in a laugh and has Dean tracking the movement with a look that says Ellen is lucky the counter is between them. Sam doesn't miss it, flustered or not, nor does he miss the way Dean's tongue darts out or the way he bites his bottom lip as he watches. So caught up in the way his brother is acting Sam starts as there is a touch of lips to his ear.

"Told you," Jo's voice whispers viciously to him as she slides down on the seat next to him and scowls at her mother. Ellen moves towards them and leans in to grab Sam's attention at his other side.

"Never known your brother to contemplate anything Sam, have you?" She laughs again, low and dirty in his ear and yeah, Dean wants, he takes, contemplating isn't his elder brother's style and the signals tonight are blatantly spelling out that he wants Ellen and that the attraction is returned.

"Mr eats, shots and leaves, that's you Dean isn't it," Jo pipes up moving round to throw her arm over the elder Winchester's shoulders. "So when are you boys getting to the leaving part?" The smile on her face is tight as he shrugs her off and she moves to lean her back on the bar in between the brothers.

"Joanna Beth," her mother warns but Jo is pissed and on a roll.

"So you need a mother figure in your life Dean? Is that it? Gonna try and fuck your mommy issues away with mine?"

Dean's face tightens and for a second Sam thinks his brother is actually going to hit her, then Dean leans in closer and Jo instinctively moves back. "Maybe I just got tired of banging frigid, clueless, little bitches like you," he counters, leaning back and downing his beer in one smooth motion, the bottle coming back to earth with a thump that makes everyone else jump.

"Jo, a word, now!," Ellen growls and this time Jo moves, the ice in the tone brokering no defiance besides it's not just Dean that Jo is pissed at. She turns and follows her mother through to the back of the bar casting one furious look back in Dean's direction that he just flips off.

Sam looks at his brother when both women are gone, still not quite able to believe his brother wants to be or has been….he searches for a word that wouldn't put an image in his brain that would require bleach to remove it…..settles on _with_ Ellen.

"It's not what you think," Dean starts from beside him but Sam cuts him off.

"So you and Ellen aren't…"

"….oh we are," Dean admits staring at the wall behind the bar. "It's just not…..I feel….it isn't….." His hand comes up and brushes down across his features as he tries to articulate just what Ellen and he are. He finds he can't.

Sam's mouth drops opened as he finally gets it. Gets what his brother just couldn't put into words. "You _like_ her."

It wasn't a question so Dean gladly doesn't answer. Like was as good a word as he could form in his head anyway.

"You fuck this up and it's going to screw everything up, but you know that right?" Sam is suddenly in his face, worry and anger both flitting across his own.

Dean turns on him, a fire lit in his eyes now. "Why would I fuck it up?," he growls at his brother.

Sam shrugs. "Winchester track record, it ends bloody or bitter."

"Not this time," Dean whispers pushing his stool back and snatches up his car keys. "I need some air. Don't follow me."

With that Sam is left sitting at the bar, stone cold sober but with his world still tilting madly on its axis as he rests his head on the smooth wood.

* * *

><p>"He's my age!," Jo spits at her mother, hands on her hips and anger flashing in her eyes as they square up to each other in Ellen's bedroom.<p>

"Not quite."

"Nearer mine than yours!"

"Green isn't a colour that suits you Joanna Beth and besides honey, you couldn't handle him in bed, he'd eat you alive," Ellen answers, voice even and calm.

That just lights Jo's fire more. "And you think you can? At your age?"

Ellen lets the barb land and then fires it back. "I know I can," she says in a way that makes Jo's mouth drop open in an 'o' of surprise and shock. "Even with his track record there's still plenty I can teach him that you can't," she adds. "Boy likes taking orders."

"Boy's the word." Jo searches for another arrow for her bow and fires it. "He's your friend's son!"

Ellen laughs at that. "John Winchester wasn't anybody's friend. He was a hunter and your dad and him; well they worked together on a couple of cases, one of which got Bill dead. So no, John wasn't a friend in any sense of the word."

Jo deflates at that, dropping on the bed. "I like him."

"I know, I got eyes baby but he doesn't see you like that, you're more a sister to him than anything."

"But he doesn't see you as a mother, even though you are!" Jo moves away as Ellen sits down next to her and then she stands again quickly, horror on her features. "I bet you did it here," she spits, wiping her hands that had rested on the bed covers down her jeans as though to clean them. "With me, right in the next room!"

Ellen rests back on her elbows and shakes her hair back over her shoulders with a sigh. "Well I'm too old to let him fuck me on the floor, ain't that right? We never did it with you in the house, believe me if we had you would have known long before now. Dean's kinda loud when he gets going."

"You're too old to fuck him period!" Jo's had enough, she has to get out before she does or says something that she can't take back. Flinging the door open she flounces into the hall and then takes great pleasure in bouncing it back hard into its frame. She meets Sam leaving the bar and grabs his arm, stopping him from making his escape. "What do you think of this?," she asks, knowing that if Sam's okay with it she's screwed.

Shrugging Sam frees his arm and pushes his hair back from his face. "Depends on what this is," he answers.

"Your brother is fucking my mother, that's what this is," she huffs at him.

"Well then, they are two consenting adults and there isn't much either of us can do about it so I'll just have to live with it and so will you."

"He'll get bored of her soon, you know he will."

"Well then, I think we should just let them enjoy their moment, don't you?"

Jo rolls her eyes at him. "Whatever!," she bites out throwing her hands in the air and then stomping out into the night.

With the thought that he hopes she doesn't run into Dean Sam climbs the stairs and heads for bed even though he knows that sleep is going to be a long time coming.


End file.
